Devil Kiss
by Moenitas
Summary: 6927. Estaba aburrido de su vida cotidiana, todo transcurria de forma normal en su vida normal de estudiante secundario hasta que un día encuentra un extraño colgante en el cual duerme un muy peculiar demonio...


**Cioa,Ciao! It's me again =D!**

Honestamente ando como un cero a la izquierda para intentar escribir el capitulo siete de Sweet Lies, porque como dije en las notas finales del capitulo seis, es 99,9% probable de que haya porn PiñaTuna del bueno! Y por ser el primer lemon que hago de esta pareja me costara a rayos... pero todo sea por MI fresa y MI amada esposa Nana juro que me quedara super pro! y por primera vez no me van a insultar por dejar cosas pervertidas a la mitad xDDD.

Bueno comentando sobre esta nueva historia que por supuesto será 6927 (yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesh *brillitos gaes*) pero por otra parte tendrá partes 5927 para que mi Win pueda lovear el fic con su OTP! pero aclaro que no será la pareja central, será secundaria… adelantando que si bien habrá un 692759 terminara en 6927 (lo siento pero soy muy pro del 6927 xD si fuera 0027 lo pensaría dos veces ;w;).

En fin, terminando con este cortito free talk esta nueva historia si tendrá lemon, es otro AU y bueh… notaran que Tsuna o Mukuro saldrán _algo OOC_ (en especial Tsuna) pero es para que pueda quedar bien la trama de fondo, nada más. Con OOC me refiero no a que se vean como super uke o super seme sino que las reacciones de cada uno serán un poquito diferente a como lo serian en la serie ='D como por ejemplo… a Tsuna no le va a dar pena al principio que Mukuro le vea desnudo… cuando conoscan al Tsuna del fic sabrán porque *u*.

Espero sea de su agrado, nos vemos abajo C:

* * *

**Devil kiss.**

_01: Beso._

Aburrido.

Todo lo que ocurría cotidianamente en su vida le parecía aburrido, no pasaban cosas fuera de lo normal, tenía una vida normal de estudiante de secundario y todo lo que transcurría en su vida se había hecho una rutina. A veces, se preguntaba si podría existir algo en el mundo que pudiera cambiarle la vida, hacerla más divertida, interesante, hasta un poco desdichada y cosas así.

Mukuro Rokudo era un joven peliazul de tan solo 16 años de vida, aunque para el la edad era lo de menos. Vivía en Namimori y asistía a la escuela Kokuyo en las afueras del mismo.

Como cualquier día salía tempranamente de su casa para dirigirse a la escuela, tomaba siempre el mismo camino para llegar allí, tomar el tren que se dirigía hacia el centro de la ciudad Namimori, nada fuera de lo común.

Estaba a pocas calles de la estación, no tenía apuro porque casi siempre salía bastantes minutos antes para llegar a tiempo a la escuela. En una de las tantas paradas peatonales, más precisamente en una calle con una avenida, pudo notar algo brillante en el piso, justo en medio del paso de los automóviles, veía una luz naranja muy intensa.

Era una luz muy linda y algo extraña.

Parpadeo varias veces para ver si sus ojos no le estaba jugando una mala pasada porque realmente era extraño ver esa clase de luces en medio de una calle. Antes de cruzar para ver ese objeto miro a ambos costados de la calle para ver si no pasaban los coches, ningún auto pasaba en ese momento ni siquiera había personas a su alrededor.

Era extraño.

Dio varios pasos hacia enfrente acercándose a _la cosa_ que llamaba su atención con esa luz tan parpadeante y se agacho para verlo de cerca. Era un colgante bastante peculiar con una pequeña cadena en el centro que sostenía una especie de frasco pequeño, estaba cerrado.

Lo tomo con sus manos y se levanto del suelo para cruzar al otro lado de la calle para evitar ser atropellado por algún automóvil mientras permanecía en medio de la calle. Por unos segundos se quedo mirándolo fijamente al extraño artefacto y sin pensarlo dos veces intento abrirlo para averiguar que contenía adentro pero no pudo abrirlo, lo volvió a intentar varias veces pero.

No podía abrirlo.

-Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto.- dijo en voz alta algo disgustado.

El peliazul arqueo una ceja algo exasperado y volvió a ver fijamente el dicho frasquito para ver si encontraba alguna otra forma para abrirlo pero no lo encontró. A los pocos minutos suspiro algo irritado tiro el colgante en el primer tacho de basura que se encontraba en su camino y continúo su recorrido a la escuela.

El día paso rápidamente en la escuela, ya todos los estudiantes estaban por retirarse de sus aulas ansiosos por regresar a sus casas pero por alguna razón el peliazul se sentía algo incomodo desde que encontró ese pequeño colgante en la calle como si la energía que había visto desprendiéndose de el le hubiera afectado extrañamente.

Sus compañeros pudieron presentir que algo no andaba bien entonces se acercaron a el algo preocupados al notar el extraño comportamiento más apático que de costumbre del peliazul (N/A: Esa es mi piña antisocial, snif).

-Mukuro-san, y-ya es hora de irnos - fue lo primero que dijo el rubio algo preocupado por notar que Mukuro aún permanecía sin guardar sus cosas y sentado en su banco, a su lado se encontraba el otro joven con anteojos, el peliazul de ojos bicolor desvió su mirada algo cansada al chico de rasgos perruno sin cambiar su semblante.- te pasa algo?

- No.- respondió simplemente mostrando cierta indiferencia.

- De verdad?– Respondió el otro joven de anteojos y gorra blanca, pesar de haberle dado una respuesta inmediata a su amigo rubio.- no es usual en ti estar tan …distante.

-En serio no es nada, Chikusa.- volvió a responder Mukuro con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, aún permanecía sentado en su asiento.- ustedes pueden irse, yo me quedare un rato más.- y cuando termino de decir esto desviando su mirada a la ventana ignorando la presencia de los otros dos.

Sin poder hacer nada sus compañeros decidieron marcharse sin decir nada más, sabían de antemano que Mukuro era una persona muy solitaria y bastante antisocial, que pocas veces se daba el lujo de compartir sus emociones con los demás aunque mostrara una sonrisa en sus labios.

Había veces en las que ellos sabían que no debían meterse demasiado con sus cosas porque el peliazul debía resolver sus por si mismo, el era de esa clase de persona que quería hacerlo todo por si solo, ellos lo entendian perfectamente. Si Mukuro no les pedía ninguna clase de ayuda es porque así eran mejor.

El muchacho de ojos bicolores no tardo mucho en retirarse del aula, solo quería estar a solas para pensar sobre su raro comportamiento de hace un rato, se sentía raro, por primera vez no podía entender exactamente porque se sentía así, y no iba a estar tranquilo hasta encontrar la causa.

Mientras más lo pensaba más extraño le parecía… sin darse cuenta mientras había tomado el mismo camino que uso para ir a la escuela como para regresar a su casa y se encontrarse en el mismo lugar donde había tirado ese extraño colgante horas atrás. Algo curioso por la situación se fijo en el tacho de basura donde lo había tirado ese colgante para ver si aún permanecía en su interior.

Pero por desgracia no se encontraba allí, esto no lo sorprendió ya que seguramente el camión de la basura había venido por el pero aún así algo dentro de el lo desilusiono.

El quería cambiar su vida, que dejara de ser normal y aburrida, estaba esperando que algo fuera de lo común sucediera en ella y fue entonces que encontró ese colgante. Era extraño…

Si, por más tonto que pareciera ese colgante parecía ser la respuesta que tanto había estado esperando.

¿Por qué justo ese día? No le encontraba alguna explicación lógica.

Tomo el tren de vuelta a su casa, estaba a tan solo unos minutos de llegar a su casa, cuando por fin ya estaba a punto abrir con su llave la puerta de su casa pudo escuchar un ruido extraño que provenía del suelo, miro hacia abajo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

A unos escasos centímetros de sus pies se encontraba ese extraño colgante que había encontrado en la mañana antes de ir a la escuela. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que lo tomo entre sus manos y entro algo asustado a la casa, cerro la puerta con fuerza y con cierto sigilo se dirigió sin pensar hacia las escaleras que se dirigían a su cuarto pero antes de que pudiera subirlas alguien le llamo la atención.

- Mukuro-niisama – El peliazul se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su pequeña hermana, se giro a ver a su espalda y allí se encontraba ella, tan hermosa como siempre.

Su hermana era una pequeña niña de cabellos violetas, uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto por un parche mientras del otro estaba a la vista. El mayor peliazul simplemente quería subir a su cuarto sin mediar en otra cosa pero no podía evitar saludar a su pequeña hermana, porque siempre que la veía ella le trasmitía una enorme calidez, no podía despreciar su presencia.- Bienvenido a casa. – fue lo ultimo que dijo la pequeña, Mukuro asintió.

-Gracias mi pequeña Chrome.- sonrió y calidamente se acerco a ella para saludarla como usualmente lo hacia, acariciando con suavidad su sedoso cabello, esta simplemente le devolvió el gesto con otra sonrisa cariñosa. Sin más que decir el peliazul subió las escaleras y antes de que pudiera entrar la joven murmuro algo en voz alta.

-Dentro de poco estará la cena… es su plato favorito.- dijo tímidamente, la pequeña estaba vestida con un delantal de color rosado crema y en su mano tenia una cuchara de madera, al parecer estaba preparando la cena.

El peliazul lo pudo escuchar y le hizo un gesto de OK con la mano, Chrome sonrió y se dirigió de vuelta a la cocina.

Los dos en realidad no eran hermanos de sangre pero fueron criados como si lo fueran, para Mukuro realmente Chrome era como su pequeña hermanita y para Chrome el peliazul era su hermano mayor, se cuidaban mutuamente y se apreciaban de la misma forma.

Ya dentro del cuarto Mukuro dejo en la mesa su mochila y algo inquieto comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Cuando por fin pudo tranquilizarse se sentó en el respaldo de la cama y con una mirada muy seria miro con atención el colgante en sus manos.

Realmente era único y muy raro, en ningún lado antes había visto semejante artefacto. Intento nuevamente abrirlo con todas sus fuerzas pero no pudo, intento otra forma de abrirlo pero no consiguió nada. Agobiado por su cuarto intento se recostó en su cama quedando boca para arriba mirando al techo. Se quedo por unos minutos mirando al techo sin moverse en lo absoluto.

-Me pregunto si habrá otra forma de abrir esta cosa.- se dijo algo irritado, ya había intentado todo y aún no conseguía abrir el colgante, pensó y pensó pero nada se le ocurría.

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en otra cosa intento masajearse las sienes para tranquilarse y liberar un poco el estrés producido por buscar una solución rápida. Se levanto de la cama y abrió la ventana para dejar entrar un poco de aire, ya había oscurecido lo suficiente para poder ver la luna en el cielo. Una vez relajado lo suficiente volvió a mirar fijamente el colgante en sus manos.

"_¿Porqué será que insisto con esta cosa?"_ – pensó para si mismo, sabia que aunque intentara algo nada extraordinario iba a pasar o eso parecía… luego de esa sorpresa que se llevo al verlo tirado enfrente de la puerta pudo haber sido tan solo una coincidencia, nada más ni nada menos, luego el brillo que vio en la calle también pudo haber sido una casualidad y algo provocado por el clima.

Mientras más lo pensaba más sabia que era un estúpido colgante y nada increíble iba a pasar por intentar abrirlo. Su mirada volvió otra vez a enfocarse en ese objeto, lo miro por todas partes y pudo ver algo que no había visto antes, en el borde de la tapa tenia una frágil y pequeña línea roja, lo toco con los dedos y pudo notar que se lo podía sacar, tal vez era eso lo que no le permitía abrir esa cosa.

Fue al escritorio y tomo una tijera, con cuidado comenzó a quitar esa línea y cuando por fin había terminado de sacarla volvió a intentar abrir el frasco.

Lo consiguió.

Sonrió de medio lado satisfecho, por fin había logrado abrir esa cosa pero antes de intentar ver que había adentro de ella una extraña luz comenzó a salir de ese misterioso colgante, de la impresión Mukuro lo tiro al suelo.

Esa luz era la misma que había visto al mediodía, la luz rápidamente se expandió por todo el cuarto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Cuando Mukuro volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con algo que nunca había esperando. En sus pies se encontraba un pequeño joven de cabellos castaños vestido con un extraño atuendo, muy raro y extremadamente exuberante…el joven estaba justo en el lugar donde antes se encontraba el colgante, Mukuro no podía moverse por el impacto generado por la aparición de este. Parecía estar completamente adormilado, tenía un semblante de tranquilidad en su sonrosado rostro.

Sin temer a lo que fuera a ocurrir luego el peliazul se acerco a el y lo tomo con cuidado entre sus brazos para saber si estaba conciente.

Sin poder hacer otra cosa poco a poco los ojos del joven comenzaron a abrirse, el peliazul despacio comenzó a dejar un espacio entre el y el joven desconocido, ya que estaba un poco más y estaban uno encima del otro (N/A: le estaba metiendo mano, ya saben…).

Cuando por fin abrió por completo los ojos el joven desconocido miro fijamente a Mukuro. Al notar en su mirada un brillo algo particular el peliazul retrocedió unos centímetros hacia atrás, presintió algo malo en su mirada.

-T-Tu… quién? – antes de que el mayor pudiera terminar de decir algo el joven extraño tomo con sus manos el rostro de Mukuro y le dio un profundo beso en los labios.

El beso fue fugaz pero simple, la lengua del pequeño entro sin problema alguno en la cavidad del mayor como queriendo obtener algo de el. Poco a poco el beso se trasformo en algo más intenso para los dos, Mukuro lo tomo de la cintura para atraerlo más hacia el y con cuidado paso una de sus manos por detrás de el…pero había algo extraño allí.

Algo raro "salía" detrás del joven castaño. No solo eso, cuando se percato de lo que estaba haciendo reacciono alejándose rápidamente del chico.

Ambos se despegaron entre si, la respiración agitada de Mukuro se podía escuchar a la perfección mientras que el otro chico se encontraba inmóvil con un semblante de tranquilidad. Luego de ello pudo ver bien lo que salían detrás del chico, eran unas pequeñas alas de murciélago.

Mirándolo mejor pudo ver que también poseía unos pequeños cuernos y una curiosa cola negra sobresaliendo de su parte trasera, parecía un pequeño _"demonio"._

- Qué rico estuvo.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, el peliazul estaba más confundido que antes por esas palabras.- hacia mucho tiempo que no comía.

-Qué? Quién demonios eres tu?.- respondió molesto el mayor, el castaño lo miro y volvió a sonreír con dulzura.

- Ah, lo siento no me presente como se debe, me llamo Tsunayoshi y soy un _demonio_.

_¿Demonio?_ ¿Realmente estaba viendo a uno? Mukuro no tenia la más pálida idea de que estaba sucediendo allí lo único que sabia es que le acababa de robar su primer beso un chico con una muy linda figura.

Era lo que esperaba, su vida estaba a punto de dar un giro inesperado.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

_

Y bueno, así termina el primer capitulo lol! Espero que les haya gustado y la historia será más compleja de lo que aparenta ser, es decir, aún no la he desarrollado nada.

La historia original pertenece a un manga que no recuerdo bien su nombre e_e… no se si es el mismo que le coloque al fic ni tampoco recuerdo a la autora, se que ha sido recopilado en dos tomos y pues me gusto leermelo =D! queria usar su idea pero… no sabia exactamente como hasta que pude escribirla y salio esto! sera parecida a ella pero aquí habrá más cosillas y porn incluido LOL!

La relación 6927 sera algo OOC con respecto a la personalidad de los personajes para que la trama que intento escribir pegue perfectamente, pero como saben no me agrada mucho ponerlos así por lo que hare todo lo posible para que me salgan como son realmente … sino me salen conflictos existenciales ewe!

Para adelantarles algo Tsuna dormía en ese colgante la cuestión es que pasara ahora que Mukuro lo despertó? Cuando lo beso dijo "hacia mucho que no comia" pueden imaginarse a que me refiero con eso, no? Ya en el prox cap se sabra más cositas de este 27 mini demonio y adelanto que agregare más parejas como el 5927 y G27, DSG para variar… pero la principal sera el 6927 *u*!

Bueno nos vemos la prox vez que suba otro fic, espero subir SL antes de mi cumpleaños…

Ciao, Ciao!


End file.
